Life of Luke and Marnie
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: So every day until Halloween I plan to write and post a little story about Luke and Marnie. They will mostly be future Fanfictions or parts of the first two movies from luke's point of view but I will try to have a bit of everything.
1. Married

**Summary: Gwen and Aggie Talk about the fact that Luke and Marnie are getting married.**

A goblin. Why did it have to be a goblin? Why couldn't it have been a human or even a warlock but that wasn't Marnie it never had been. Ever since she had come home from Halloweentown when she was thirteen some part of Gwen had known Marnie would end up marrying a creature.

"Still trying to get over the shock of it all dear?" Aggie asked from the door between the kitchen and the living room. She walked over and took a seat next to Gwen.

"So, they already told you then?" She whispered still staring off into the distance. Aggie nodded.

"Just after they told you and believe me I know how you're feeling. One moment everything is fine and then the next moment your daughter comes home and tells you she marrying a mortal... I mean a goblin and there's nothing you can do to stop her."

Gwen let out a harsh laugh and turned in her chair to face her Aggie.

"You're enjoying this aren't you mother."

"No." She said. "I remember how it felt, like you're losing a big part of your world to someone you barely know. However, it could be worse. You won't have to go a year without seeing your daughter, you won't have to chose between your home and seeing your family and you won't have to pretend to be something you're not whenever you go visit them."

Her mother grasped Gwen's hand in her own and squeezed it. It had always amazed Gwen how her mother could make her feel better and guilty at the same time. She didn't regret moving to the mortal world but she was sorry she ever made her mother feel this way. She could never quite figure out how to tell her that.

Aggie leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know dear and besides there are many creatures I Halloweentown who are worse than Luke that she could have ended up with. Luke is a fine goblin and will make a great husband."

"Besides when you get a grandchild that will fix everything." Gwen put her foot down at that. Marnie was only twenty-three she would not be having a child anytime soon married or not.

 **A/N**

 **Okay so first a few things you should know while it is my intention to do one of those stories where you post a little story everyday until Halloween however knowing my self as I do I will probably get about five chapters in and give up. Second thing you should know pretty much all of these stories will very short. So, consider yourself warned. Finally, I do not own Halloweentown or anything related to it.**


	2. Black Holes

**Summary: Luke and Marnie going through the black hole from Luke's point of view.**

"I think we should try going through that black hole over there," Marnie yelled as she pointed to the black hole off in the distance.

Luke's stomach dropped there was no way he was going anywhere near the black hole let alone going through it. Then above all of the noise in the black hole, he heard the beeping of Marnie's watch. He looked down at the watch it read eleven fifty-six only two more minutes until midnight. He would only ever do this for Marnie.

"Try it," Luke yelled back over the noise of the timeline. He tightened his grip around Marnie's waist as they shot off toward the black hole.

Marnie is a smart competent witch who would never put us in danger. He chanted in his head repeating it over and over again as they got closer to the black hole. It was no use and he lost his nerve at the last minute.

"And what if this black hole theory let's say doesn't work?" He asked as they reached the black hole. Luke never got his answer because the next thing he knew he was thrown off the broom through a pile of mismatched socks. Of all the things he would only do for Marnie, flying thought a black hole into a pile of mismatched socks to Gort's house.

Luke looked down his watch eleven fifty-eight.

"Hurry it's almost midnight."

 **A/N**

 **I do not own Halloweentown or anything related to it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Uno Revelations

**Summary: Marnie finds out something about Luke.**

"So, wait who's turn, is it?" Harriet asked.

"It's Luke's turn," Marnie said looking up from the cards in her hand. Luke, Gary, and Prince all stared at her like she was turning gray.

"How is it my turn?" Luke asked. "What happened to Gary's turn?"

"Yeah" Gary nodded in agreement.

Marnie laughed snuggling into Luke from her spot on the floor. "Yeah but Prince used his change direction card so now it's your turn instead. I explained all of this at the beginning of the game Luke!"

"I give up!" Luke said tossing down his cards.

"Me too!" Gary and Prince added and Marnie rolled her eyes. Uno was not that complicated most seven-year-old mortals could play Uno no problems. Her friends just weren't paying attention.

"I'm hungry. Do you guys have pizza here?" Harriet asked. Harriet was new to the traditional Halloween mortal world game night. She had only started dating Prince three weeks ago but they had decided to invite her anyway.

Marnie nodded. "What do you guys want on your pizza?"

"Tadpole tails, poison ivy, and meal worm bits."

"I don't think they have any of that."

"What do you normally get Marnie?" Luke asked handing her the phone and a flyer with the phone number for the pizza place on it.

"I just get Pepperoni. Is that okay with you guys?" Harriet was staring at her.

"We can't get that," Harriet said. Marnie felt Luke tense slightly beneath her.

"Why not?"

"Luke's allergic." She clarified. Why did Harriet think she knew so much about Luke? She barely knew him! Luke wasn't allergic she had seen him eat hamburgers at Swampy's in Halloweentown.

"All goblins are allergic it makes them really sick." Prince clarified. "Didn't you know that?" He asked noting the confused look on her face.

"yeah, I knew I just forgot," Marnie whispered. She tossed the phone and flyer to Gary. "You go ahead and order. I have to go to the bathroom."

Luke knew something was wrong when Marnie didn't come back for twenty minutes during which time Gary order the Pizza Prince started throwing the cards for Uno towards the back of Harriet's head. With nothing more than some excuse about checking to see if the pizza was here yet, he went down the hall towards the bathroom.

He found her standing outside the bathroom leaning on the door.

"I feel like an idiot!" She started the second Luke took a step toward her. Marnie was never one to hold back what was on her mind. " I've seen you eat meat before at Swampy's."

"That was frog meat. I can eat frog and fish and bugs but that's all." Luke said taking another step towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marnie demanded glaring at him. This was not typical behaviour for her.

Luke stared down at his feet avoiding Marnie's glare. "It doesn't matter." He looked up at Marnie she wasn't buying it. "I mean I just assumed you already knew." He really didn't get why she was making such a big deal out of this.

"You think I would have suggested that if I had known! I mean you could have gotten really really sick I wouldn't have known why!" Was that why she was so upset? She was worried about him? Luke took another step toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He started leading her back towards the living room. "Now come back before Prince gives Harriet a bruise on the back of her head.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with Halloweentown. I hope you like it and please leave a review.**


	4. Head Phones

**Summary: Marnie gives a present to Luke after the second halloweentown movie.**

"Luke!" Marnie smiled pulling Luke by his arm away from the celebrating crowd.

She had just finished talking to her grandma about something to do with spiders and he could guess what was coming next. She would go back home to the mortal world and even if she came to visit it would be months before he saw her again.

"I should go home now it's getting late." It was only noon in Halloweentown but he knew what she meant.

"Just don't forget to come visit alright," Luke said.

"I will." She laughed smiling even brighter.

"I want you to have this." Marnie pulled something out of her cloak and pressed it into his hand. Luke stared at the object in his hand it was a shrunken head.

"Uhm Thanks." He mumbled.

Luke stared at it he hadn't had a shrunken head since he was four. They were just toys to help little kids sleep at night.

"Grandma Aggie made them. She says they are kind of like walkie talkies."

Luke nodded although he still had no clue what a walkie talkie was.

"So how does it walk if it doesn't have a body?" Luke asked as he examined it for some sort of hidden body. Marnie laughed.

"It's like a phone between dimensions. I have the other one at home so we can talk when ever your free even if I'm not here." She explained. "So don't be afraid to call alright."

"I won't." He assured her. Then he pulled her towards him placing a kiss on her forehead.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review. Just in case it wasn't obvious these stories are in no particular order. Also don't be afraid to point out any spelling mistakes of things like that I may have missed.**


	5. Cooking

**Summary: Luke teaches Marnie how to cook goblin food.**

"One of your worms are escaping," Luke noted from his spot next to her in the kitchen.

Marnie scowled at Luke as she grabbed the worm and tossed it back into the bowl. She went back to mixing the live worms with flour in her bowl. She didn't know why Luke had insisted on using live worms but she was going to make him pay for it. A few more worm crawled over her hands.

She wished she had known what kind of creature Luke turned into before she had asked him to teach her how to cook. He was critical and judgmental and downright irritating when he cooked. So much unlike the typical quiet self-doubting goblin he normally was.

After a few more minutes of trying to coat the brown and black worms in flour, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. Marnie tried to hide the smirk that crept onto her face. She kissed the side of his nose and Luke barely acknowledged it. "You seem different today," Marnie said. "In a good way though."

"Your worms are escaping again." Marnie rolled her eyes and turned back to her bowl of live worms. Sure enough, their were six or seven of the little guys making white flour trails as they ran for their little lives away from the bowl.

Then Luke added. "Cooking is the only thing I'm really good at. I mean I screwed up everything else in my life but I've always been good at cooking so I want you to be good at it too." She grabbed all of the worms and tossed them back into the bowl.

"You're good at plenty of things." Marnie objected. "I mean you helped me save Halloweentown twice, and you can drive a bus without even needing a road and you're the only one in Halloweentown that knows how to properly play Uno now."

Luke opened to mouth probably to argue with her than he stopped. He squirmed slightly then stopped and then shook out her shirt some more. Marnie and Luke watched as a worm fell onto the floor.

"How did that get in my shirt?" Luke asked looking from Marnie to the worm. It was almost like he was accusing Her of slipping the worm down his shirt. Marnie smirked again as she turned back to her cooking.

"I guess it escaped." she said mixing the worms in her bowl with the flour.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review.**


	6. Homesick

**Summary: Marnie goes to visit her mom.**

Gwen wasn't at all surprised when Marnie showed up at her door step.

Marnie had only moved to Halloweentown about a week ago in the mortal world but in Halloweentown that was months and her daughter was surprisingly homesick. In fact the only reason Gwen had known Marnie was going to visit today was because had visited at the same time everyday for the past five days.

She watched as her daughter moved around the living room looking for something to do.

"How are you sweetie?" Gwen asked.

"I'm good." Marnie smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you so I thought I would come visit." Marnie continued on telling her all about what was new in Halloweentown most of her stories centering around her mother or Luke.

Gwen smiled it was ironic. While Marnie lived at home she used to always fight with her trying to get her to stay and now that she was gone she saw her even more than she did when she was at home.

"So," Marnie continued. "I may not be able to come visit for a while Luke's brother was on the bad end of a spell so were going to go stay with him for a couple months but I'll come visit again as i can.

Gwen just nodded. She knew eventually Marnie would get used to Halloweentown and her visits would become less frequent but for now she would enjoy Marnie's visits.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Halloweentown. Hope you like my story honestly this is my least favorite chapter but I'm rushing to finish one today. Thank you reading my story.**


	7. Carnival

**Summary: okay so someone asked me to write a story about Luke and Marnie at the carnival and this happened instead.**

"Come on dude." Prince said pushing Luke towards the portal. Luke tried to dig his heels deeper into the ground. He had out right refused to go to the carnival in the mortal world.

"No way. I'm not going. Forget it!"

Prince pushed harder on his back and the two tripped over each other both of them falling to the ground. There was no way he was going and nothing his friends could do would change that.

"So, should I tell Marnie you were to busy to come visit because you were cheating on her with Prince." Gary asked staring at his two friends on the ground. Luke untangled himself from Prince and sat down on the ground.

"First I'm not cheating on her with anyone because we aren't dating." He stated. "Second you won't have to worry about Marnie because she probably has some stupid normal human boyfriend and has forgotten all about me." Prince and Gary stared at him.

"That's weird Luke." Prince started picking up Luke's feet.

"Because last time I checked Marnie seemed pretty into you." Gary finished picking him up by his arms.

"Now off to the portal" Gary proclaimed carrying Luke between them.

Prince tightened his grip around Luke's legs as if to warn him that if even tried anything he was getting dropped on his butt. Luke didn't even try to fight them. His friends could him to do almost anything when they tag teamed him.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Halloweentown. Sorry for the delay in uploading my story. Also I generally write stories in a universe where the 3rd and 4th movies never happened however this is my only chapter so far that goes against that rule. Anyway, thank you for reading my story.**


	8. Carrots and Tomatoes

**Summary: Luke and Marnie talk about kids.**

"So, Prince is going to be a dad." Luke suddenly announced in the middle of one of his and Marnie's couch cuddling sessions. Marnie sat up slightly so that she could fully stare at Luke.

"Where did that come from?" She asked. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking about things and it popped into my head. Apparently, Harriet told him last night and he came into my work this morning completely freaking out."

"What kind of things were you thinking about?" Marnie asked as she lay back down on Luke's chest.

"I think they'll have a very cute half mummy half gargoyle baby." Luke said. Marnie decided that she wold let him change the subject for today. She nodded.

"What do mummy and gargoyle babies look like?"

"We'll mummies kind of reminder me of little balls of string. Gargoyle babies kind of look like little tiny boulders."

Luke wrapped his arms around Marnie and pulled her closer into his chest. "What are mortal babies like?" He asked.

Marnie thought for a moment. " They kind of reminder me of rotten tomatoes. You know when they start to shrivel up and become all wrinkly. The fruit not the babies." She clarified.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Luke asked. He felt Marnie stiffen slightly before speaking.

"Uh yeah I guess so. I mean I've never really thought if having my own tomato before but I would want one eventually just not right now. I mean I'm only twenty-three. Would you want a tomato?" She asked. Luke shook his head earning him a glare from Marnie.

"No?" She demanded.

"I mean it's not that I don't want a tomato. Goblins just tend to look more like carrots when they are little. They usually have a lot of hair when their born and they look kind of orange. So there is a good chance we could have a carrot not a tomato."

"Well," Marnie said taking Luke's head in her hands. "I'd be happy with a carrot or a tomato." She pulled Luke towards her and pressed lips against his.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with Halloweentown. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading my story.**


	9. Good News

**Summary: Benny has some good news for Luke.**

"Luke!" Benny yelled beckoning Luke over to his cab. Luke always liked Benny. He was one of the only creatures who didn't hold a grudge against him for all the nasty things he did while he was working for Calabar.

"What is it?" Luke asked leaning against the window of the cab.

"You said to tell you if I heard anything from Aggie " Benny said. Luke nodded but didn't say anything. "Well Aggie and your girlfriend wont be coming for a visit this year."

Luke could feel his face turning red but he sincerely hoped it wasn't showing on his face.

"Marnie is not my girlfriend." He protested and Benny laughed.

"Then I guess you'll have plenty of time to change that next year when Marnie comes to spend the year here with Aggie training." Benny said smiling as much as a skeleton can. Luke cleaned out his ear with his fingers. There could be no possible way Benny had just said what he thought Benny had said.

"Like Halloweentown here?" Luke asked. Benny nodded.

That was the best news Luke had heard all year. He want to jump up and down and laugh and cheer he was so excited but he couldn't seem to move so all he did was stand there and smile at Benny. Next year was going to be the best year of his life.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I know time works differently in halloweentown however i still think that for one Halloween to the next for the residents of Halloweentown would still be considered one year.**


	10. Tattoos

**Summary: Marnie thinks Luke got a tattoo.**

Luke had come over to grandma Aggie's house to help Marnie with her potion making and by help she really meant that Luke would get all the things on the top shelf for her.

"Werewolf hair please." Marnie said holding out her hand. Marnie could have easily gotten anything she wanted by magic but she enjoyed watching Luke as he reached for the containers. She loved when his shirt would ride up as he reached for things allowing her a little peek at his back.

That was when she saw it, something small and orange or yellow on his back. No way Marnie thought. There was no possible way it could be what she thought it was. Luke would never do something like that it just wasn't in his nature.

"What is that?" Marnie demanded.

"Nothing." Luke said a little to quickly pulling down his shirt.

"Luke that's a flower." Marnie said pointing out the obvious.

"Technically it's a scar in the shape of a flower." He mumbled looking down at his feet. Marnie was staring at him.

"So how did you manage to get a scar that looks exactly like a flower" She was still not convinced it wasn't a tattoo.

"Your mom." He said in a voice barely more than a whisper. Then Marnie had a sudden flashback to something her mother had done the first time she had ever visited Halloweentown. Marnie started laughing and she pulled Luke into a hug.

"I love it." She said in between her laughing fit.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. After Kalabar

**Summary: Luke is feeling bad after the first Halloweentown movie.**

Luke wanted nothing more than to go home and never return to school ever again. It was the very first day of school after Marnie had left and he was sure none of his so called friends would even acknowledge his existence.

So far he had been completely ignored by two of his friends and one had managed a small smile at him before returning to the friend who were completely ignoring him and it was only lunch time.

"Man where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Someone said sitting down next to him, it was Gary.

"You dare to come near one of the most hated people in school ?" Luke asked. Gary laughed.

"I really hope you're not talking about yourself."

Luke nodded but didn't say anything so Gary continued. "Dude you basically sacrificed yourself to help some half mortal save all of Halloweentown. You're like famous."

"It doesn't feel like it." Luke mumbled sparing a glance at most of his former friends. Gary followed his gaze and sighed.

"Dude those kind of creatures are no good no matter how pretty they look. We'll have better friends by the end of the week. I even heard a tenth grader bragging to his friends about how close the two of you are." Gary said.

Luke did not believe him and he knew for sure he didn't know any tenth graders besides his brother.

"I think his name is Prince or something. Do you know him?" Luke shook his head. Then he though it might be a good idea to see if he was actually as famous as Gary said he was.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. I hope you like my story and thank you for reading.**


	12. Sparkles

**Summary: Luke finds out about a certain book Marnie used to like.**

Luke and Dylan were sitting on the couch in awkward silence waiting for Marnie. The three of them were going to go shopping for a present for Gwen.

"So how have you been?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"I'm good I've been doing a lot of reading for a publishing company," Dylan answered. Then there was more silence. Luke leaned back against the couch looking down at the coffee table. There was a large book on the table with a young girl and a guy who looked like he was in pain on the cover.

"Is that what you're reading?" He asked. Dylan shook his head.

"No, that's Marnie old book she's letting Sophie read it. I think it's about sparkly vampires or something like that. I never read it."

Luke nodded like he understood but he didn't really not a lot in the mortal world made sense to him. However, he was about ninety percent sure that vampires didn't sparkle in Halloweentown or maybe they did and he just never noticed. He would have to ask his sister in law the next time he saw her.

"Marnie used to love that book when she was younger. She would always go on and on about how she wanted a boyfriend like the one in that book." Dylan added.

Two hours later Luke and Marnie were finally home from their shopping trip. Marnie was in the kitchen putting away some potion ingredients she had gotten. Luke decided it would be a good time to make his move.

"So do you only have a thing for sparkly vampires or do you like all different kinds of sparkly creatures?" He asked pulling a jar of glitter out of his coat pocket. He had bought it at one of the stores they had gone to.

Marnie whirled around so fast he wasn't completely sure she didn't use magic to do it.

"Who told you?" She demanded. He didn't answer just took a few steps closer and pour a fair amount of glitter over their heads.

"Your brother has a big mouth." He whispered leaning down and pressing his mouth against hers. Luke could feel her shock dissolve as she leaned into the kiss pulling him in closer to her until she was pressed tightly up against the wall.

Then he pulled away slightly not completely letting go of her.

"So was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

Marnie laughed. "Luke, thirteen year old me may have like that book but twenty-four year old me likes her goblins not sparkly."

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Sorry, I didn't put this up yesterday but now you get two today so I would say that makes up for it.**


	13. Thirteen

Thirteen was always Marnie's lucky number.

She was born on October thirteenth. She met Luke and started her training as a witch on her thirteenth Halloween. Finally, the number of the house where she and Luke lived was number thirteen.

So when Luke suggested that eight was the luckiest number she knew he had to set him straight.

"Luke everyone knows that lucky thirteen is the luckiest number." She snapped.

"How is thirteen lucky?" He demanded.

"It just is!" She yelled. "It's way luckier than eight. I mean how is eight lucky?"

"Forget it I'm not having this argument with you now." Luke snapped stomping off into their bedroom.

Thirteen minutes later Luke decided he'd had enough of being mad. He walked out to find Marnie sitting on the couch in their living room. She was still moping.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I was being stupid it doesn't matter what number is the luckiest okay." Luke said from the doorway.

Marnie didn't say anything she just got up and walked towards him. She stared at him arms crossed tapping her foot before she spoke.

"You realize it took you thirteen minutes to realize I was right don't you." Luke rolled his eyes. He would let Marnie think she was right in his mind he knew he was right.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Also, someone wanted me to do Luke and Marnie's first kiss, however, we all know technically that happened in the first movie but if you mean their first kiss on the lips I already put that in one of my other Halloweentown stories.**

 **Finally, I really want to know out of the chapters that I've posted so far which ones are your favorites.**


	14. Meet the Siblings

**Summary: Luke's sibling want to finally meet Marnie.**

Luke was about to leave to pick up Marnie for their date when someone plowed into him from behind knocking him to the ground. Then a smaller force sat on his back. It was two of his brothers, Paul and Shane

"Guys I don't have time for this I'm going to be late," Luke said trying to knock his younger brother off his back. Then Paul decided that he needed to help his younger brother and sat down right next to him on top of Luke.

Then he heard Marcus and Alice laughing at him.

"Come on guys let me up," Luke demanded trying and failing to push two of his brothers off of him.

Marcus leaned down next to him and patted his head.

"I'm afraid my dear brother that I can't do that. You see you and Marnie have been together a year now and you have yet to introduce us to her so we are now forced to take drastic measures."

Paul pulled out a letter from his pocket and tossed it to Marcus.

"Since you are not going to bring us to Marnie we will have to bring her to us. So we will be holding you hostage while our lovely friend Gary delivers this note to your girlfriend." Marcus finished.

Luke groaned and started banging his head on the ground. He should have known this was coming eventually.

"Can we tie him up now." Luke heard Shane ask from his spot on top of him.

"We are not tying him up." He heard Alice scolded Shane.

"Well, you better do something because I really have to pee." Then Luke really started thrashing around trying to shake the two brothers off. There was no way he was going to let his fourteen-year-old brother pee on him.

"Don't even think about it, Shane!" Luke yelled.

Ten minutes later Marnie was standing in the town square waiting for Luke who was running very late when she got a letter.

Dear Marnie,

We have your boyfriend if you want to see him in time for your date come to Luke's house immediately.

Sincerely Marcus, Paul, Alice, and Shane aka Luke's siblings

Ps. come quickly or Luke is getting peed on by Shane.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it.**

 **Finally, I was thinking about possibly doing some chapters set way in the future where Luke and Marnie have kids is that something you guys would be interested in?**


	15. Traps and Warnings

**Summary: What Luke was thinking before he warned Marnie about Calabar's trap.**

Luke had almost been home. He had been ten minutes away from his house when his conscious got the better of him and turned around walking back towards the town square. He knew this was a horrible idea. Calabar was way too powerful there was no way Marnie could stop him with her grandma let alone by herself.

Luke stopped walking seriously considering just turning around and going home. He knew that was what he should do. He would be safe at home excluding any minor cuts or bruises he would get from his siblings.

He started walking again faster than he was before still towards the town square. None of it made sense to Luke why would he willingly put himself in danger for some witch he had just met. It wasn't like they even liked each other. Well maybe Luke liked her but Marnie clearly had no interest in even so much as breathing the same air as him.

He should just go home. Just go home and let Marnie fall right into Calabar's trap and never have to think about her again. It didn't matter anyway he was done with Calabar that guy was crazy.

Then he saw her talking to her brother and sister and he started to walk faster so fast he was almost running. Luke had no clue why he cared about her or why he didn't just go home but he did know there was no way he was just going to stand by while Marnie walked straight into a trap.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter.**


	16. Steven and Marley

**Summary: Luke is sick and Marnie is taking care of him.**

Marnie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Luke was sitting on the living room floor in a giant pillow fort with a sheet tied around his neck for a cape. He looked down at something and then started to laugh but then his laugh turned into a cough.

She had left her sick boyfriend in his bed an hour ago to go into town and get potion ingredients.

"Luke? Are you feeling better?" Marnie asked but judging by how red his nose and ears were she doubted he was.

"Not now Marley! Steven is telling me about his girlfriend she's a witch." Marnie was dumbstruck. She walked over to Luke and felt his forehead he was definitely warm.

"You are my best friend Steven," Luke Said patting something on the ground.

Then Marnie finally saw what Steven was. It was a big fat toad sitting on a pillow next to Luke.

"Come on Luke let's get you and Steven back to bed." She whispered pulling Luke up by his arm and scooping up Steven in her hands.

Luke leaned on her arm as they walked to the bedroom. He was swaying slightly as they walked almost like he was about the faint at any moment.

Once Luke was safely in bed and Steven safely in a box Marnie sat next to Luke running her hand through his hair.

"I'll go get you something to eat Luke I'll be right back," Marnie whispered moving to stand up but Luke grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Marley. You take such good care of me and Steven." Luke mumbled closing his eyes still gripping her hand.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Gummy Worms

**Summary: Luke goes on a mission in a mortal grocery store to find worms.**

It was only supposed to be a very quick trip to the grocery store. There was a holiday in Halloweentown and they were in desperate need of milk and bread so Marnie had decided to go to the grocery store in the mortal world.

Luke had also insisted that they needed worms. Although Marnie doubted they would find any in the particular grocery store they were at Luke was determined to find them. So he had left her the moment they had gotten to the store to search every Isle the store had for worms.

Marnie had so far found everything on her list and was searching the snack food isles for anything else she wanted when she found Luke.

He was reading the label on the bottom of a round container.

"Marnie, what type of worm is a gummy worm?" Luke asked.

"It's not a worm Luke. It's a type of candy." Marnie smirked leaning on the cart she was pushing around.

"So are they like worm flavoured?" He sniffed the container like he could smell what flavour it was.

"No they're fruit flavoured they're just shaped like worms."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Nothing in the mortal world makes sense. Why would you have candies that look like worms if they don't taste like worms?"

"If you don't want them then don't get them," Marnie said grabbing the container of gummy worms from him.

"No, I want them." Luke protested grabbing the candy back and tossing it in the cart.

"Even if they don't taste like real worms." Marnie mocked. Luke turned and walked away from her acting like he didn't hear anything.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Halloweentown. I hope you liked this chapter and my attempt at being funny. Thank you for reading. Sorry, there haven't been any chapters the past two days but you get three today so I hope you enjoy them.**


	18. Visit to the Mortal World Part 1

**Summary: Luke goes to visit Marnie on the Halloween between the first movie and the second movie. Part one.**

"I don't see why we can go to Halloweentown just for a few hours." Marnie protested to her mother for the twelfth time that day.

They had only just finished supper and if she could somehow convince her mom to let her go she could hurry and spend a few hours in Halloweentown before the portal closed for another year. However, that was a big if considering that her mother had banned any trips to Halloweentown at the beginning of October. Even grandma Aggie wasn't going to visit Halloweentown and Marnie suspected her mother had something to do with it.

"Marnie your not going to Halloweentown alone and your grandmother and I are too busy to go." Her mother explained again. Marnie rolled her eyes.

"Busy doing what stopping your kids doing anything they want to?" She snapped. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that grandma?" Sophie asked as their mother went to answer the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Aggie shook her head.

Then Aggie smiled jumping up and grabbed Marnie hand. "Oh, I know who it is." She laughed pulling Marnie towards the door.

Then she saw Luke standing in the doorway. His hair was less curly and puffier and his nose was starting to get a little pointy but he still looked like Luke.

She ran past her mother wrapping her arms around Luke's neck. It was only an awkward three-second hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked dropping her arms.

Luke rubbed the back of his head staring at his feet. "Well, you told me you were going to come visit and you hadn't shown up yet so I figured it come make sure you were okay. " Marnie could her grandmother and Sophie whispering about how sweet Luke was but she chose to ignore him.

"Well you're okay so I'll go home now." Luke turned to leave but Marnie grabbed his hand.

"Do you have to go home right now." She asked. He shook his head.

"Um my parents knew I was going to the mortal world they aren't expecting me back for a while."

Marnie smiled. " Great I can show you all my monster stuff!" She said pulling Luke by the hand up to her room.

 **A/ N Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown and I hope you like this chapter. I thought this one was kind of long so I decided to split it into two smaller stories.**


	19. Visit to the Mortal World Part 2

**Summary: Luke goes to visit Marnie on Halloween part two.**

The door to Marnie bedroom slammed behind them plunging them into complete darkness before she flicked on the light. She dropped his hand.

"Alright well, there are my movies and books." She pointed to a shelf in the corner of her room. "That's all my witch training stuff." She said pointing to a box on her desk. Luke looked around her room it seemed pretty ordinary to him but he suspected she had plenty of spells on charms cast on her room to make it less ordinary. Marnie didn't do ordinary.

"So do you want to watch a movie? There are five hours until midnight so as long as we don't watch anything too long you should be back in plenty of time."

Luke nodded. "Sure"

This was not what Luke had expected when Marnie had asked him to watch a movie with him. He had expected to go watch the movie in the living room with other people around but instead, she had put the movie on a strange TV in her room. The TV was really strange in Luke's opinion it was really small and had a mouse that wasn't really a mouse attached to it but the movie work so he wasn't going to judge it too much.

However, since the strange TV had worked he had been stuck with Marnie alone in her room watching the mummy movie. Well, he wasn't really watching the movie he had really been counting the minutes until the movie was over while pretending to watch the movie. He was alone in with Marnie in her room.

He had friends in the eleventh grade well one friend to be precise and he heard things from him. Lots of stories and he didn't really want to be part of any of the stories.

About halfway through the movie, his hand bumped against hers and he grabbed intertwining his fingers with hers. Luke really didn't know why he did it. He could feel his heart beating.

There were only three minutes left until the movie was over then he could leave. His hand was sweating but Marnie didn't seem to mind.

There were only two minutes left. Luke felt like he couldn't breathe.

There was only one minute left. He pulled his hand out of Marnie's hand. Then the credits started and he jumped up.

"I should go before it gets too late." Luke stuttered he had to get out. Marnie nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop?" She asked.

"No." Luke snapped making a break for the door when he stopped. He was being stupid this was Marnie he didn't have anything to be worried about. "Actually sure I'd like that."

Marnie smiled and him and retook his hand in hers. "Then let's go you seemed like you were in a rush.

 **A/ N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Also please excuse any mistakes in my story I was kind of rushing to finish the past three stories.**


	20. Stuffed Toys

**Summary: Luke and Marnie talk about stuffed animals and toys they had when they were children.**

Luke and Marnie were finally emptying out some boxes that they had forgotten to unpack when the had moved in together.

"Luke, what is this?" Marnie asked holding up a shrunken head with a missing eye. He reached out and grabbed the head from her.

"Nothing." He said grabbing the head and stuffing it into his pockets.

"So can I throw it out if its nothing?" She asked.

"No!" he yelled a little too loudly. Marnie raised an eyebrow at him. Then he calmed himself down slightly. "What I mean is I'm keeping it for something."

"What?" Marnie asked scooting closer to him.

"Just forget it, it was stupid." He mumbled. Marnie scooted closer to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder.

"Luke tell me." she purred kissing his ear.

"Just don't laugh alright."

Marnie nodded. "I won't."

Luke breathed and Marnie lay down across his lap staring up at him. "It was my toy when I was younger I took it everywhere. So when I was going through some stuff at my mom's house I decided I would keep it and give it to my kids if I ever had any."

He stopped speaking and started back down at Marnie waiting for a response but it didn't come.

"I know it's stupid and..."

"When I was little I had a stuffed wolf." Marnie interrupted him. "But then when I was five I started pretending it was a werewolf that could change into a man. I guess my mom didn't like it because I remember coming home from school one day and she had thrown it out."

Luke felt something wet hit his leg. He looked down in time to see Marnie wiping her cheeks with the edge of his t-shirt.

"I know its stupid alright but I cried for hours when I found out what she did. Anyway, I'm just I'm glad you have your toy." She whimpered holding back to keep from sobbing.

Luke ran a hand through her hair. "It's not stupid," he whispered.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please leave a review.**


	21. Chicken Bits

**Summary: Marnie and Luke discuss who has the more disgusting take out.**

"What do you want?" Luke asked leaning in towards Marnie. Marnie was staring up at the sign on the wall with all the options. None of the options looked remotely familiar to her.

In retrospect, it was her fault. When Luke had asked her to go to Swampy's for lunch it never occurred to her that the fast food in Halloweentown would be different than fast food in the mortal world. There were frog burgers, salted mealworms, chocolate covered cockroaches and plenty of other much less appetizing things.

"Do they had chicken nuggets here?" She whispered to Luke. He was staring at her in disbelief almost like he didn't believe chicken nuggets were a real thing.

"What is a nugget." He demanded. Marnie laughed at him.

"It's a..." Then she stopped. She had no clue what a nugget was. "I guess it's like various chicken nugget parts mixed together."

Luke had turned slightly green. "That is disgusting."

Marnie rolled her eyes at him. "More disgusting than salted mealworms?"

"Mealworms are not that bad." Luke defended "They're better than various chicken bits anyway."

"Have you ever even tried chicken bits I mean chicken nuggets?" Marnie demanded.

"Have you ever tried mealworms?" Luke countered.

"I'll try them if you try chicken nuggets." She bargained. That offer was followed by silence. Marnie looked over at Luke who seemed to be going over all of the possible outcomes in his head.

"Fine but we're taking it back home. If I'm going to try mystery chicken bits I want to feel free to throw up at any moment."

Then a thought occurred to Marnie. "Can I have so sweet and sour sauce with my mealworms?"

Luke nodded. "Of course everyone has sweet and sour sauce with their mealworms."

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Also, I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review.**


	22. Cheating

**Summary: Luke and Gary trick Marnie into helping them.**

Marnie was home alone in the living room when she heard Luke's voice. Well, to be more specific she heard a headphone imitating Luke's voice.

"Marnie are you there?" Luke asked again. She nodded before remembering that Luke couldn't see her.

"Yeah I'm here," she yelled as she dug through her book bag for her headphone.

"Great how are you. Have you seen the third Mysteries of Earl the Grayman movies yet?" He asked.

"Uhm I'm fine and no I don't think we have them here."

"Oh," Luke said quietly. "Do you just not have the movie or do you have movie theatres at all?"

Marnie laughed "We have movie theatres, Luke."

"oh yeah right," Luke said and Marnie could almost see Luke nodding his head in her mind. "So do you want to go out for ice cream this weekend since you don't have any ice cream stores in the mortal world?"

"We have ice cream stores too Luke," Marnie added. She didn't know why but it seemed like Luke was being unusually chatty today.

Then she heard Gary's voice but it seemed fainter almost like they were covering the headphone so they wouldn't be heard.

"Dude ask her about question number seven." He said.

"Luke what are you doing?" Marnie demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked stuttering slightly. It was so obvious he was hiding something from her.

Then something clicked inside Marnie's head. "You're using me to cheat!" She shouted accusingly.

Luke didn't answer right away almost like he was weighing his options.

"Com on Marnie we have a test in half an hour on the mortal world please help us." He had decided to come clean.

She rolled her eyes and wished Luke could have seen the glare she was giving him.

"Fine what's the next question."

"True or false There are phones in the mortal world that people can walk around with in their pockets called cell phones."

"False." She answered.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Goblin, Witch, or Mortal?

**Summary: Everyone wonders if Marnie's daughter will have powers or not.**

Marnie watched from the kitchen as Luke held their daughter bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"So has she shown any sign of having powers yet?" Marnie's mother asked. She had to try very hard to stop the eye roll she wanted to make at her mother's comment. Her baby girl was only five weeks old but between her mother and grandma constantly asking about powers she was at the end of her rope.

"No she hasn't shown any sign of powers this week or the week before and she may never have powers. She is half goblin she may never have powers." Marnie snapped. Grandma Aggie laughed.

"It's like I've stepped back in time." She said. "I remember when I was asking you about signs of Marnie having powers Gwen dear and you didn't handle it nearly as well as Marnie has."

"you have no room to talk grandma, you've been bothering me about her as well." Marnie Retorted.

"I'm a grandma dear it's my job." She said ruffling her dress as she stood up from her chair. "So what are you going to do dear if she doesn't have powers."

Marnie was done she knew her mother was only asking because she didn't want her to have powers and grandma Aggie was only asking because she wanted Marnie's little baby girl to have powers. Shockingly enough Marnie found that she didn't care whether or not her girl had powers. She had always assumed she would care but she just didn't she didn't even think about it.

"I'm going to raise as the part mortal part witch part goblin little girl that she is regardless of whether or not she has powers. Marnie said with a tone that put an end to the discussion at least for the rest of the day. With her final words, she stomped into the living room and handed a bottle to Luke who started to feed the little girl in his arms.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	24. Candy

**Summary: What happens when Marnie sees her friends after the first movie.**

"Hey Marnie here's your candy." Cindy said placing the bag on the table.

"Oh thanks." Marnie said not looking up from a spell book her grandma Aggie had given her.

"Are you still mad about not being able to go to the party?" Abigale asked.

" A little." She lied. Truthfully, she was very glad she hadn't gone to the party. If she had gone to the party she would have never learned she was a witch, went to Halloweentown, kissed Luke or save all of Halloweentown from a crazy man.

Both of her friends were now staring at her.

"I don't get it. All you wanted to do for weeks was go to the party and now you're just fine with not getting to go."

That morning grandma Aggie had warned about not telling anyone anything about Halloweentown and she had sworn she wouldn't say anything. However, she hadn't expected her friends to be so nosy.

She needed a explanation soon that would get them to leave her alone. Then it hit her a great excuse that would get them to leave her alone.

"Well I kissed a boy. My grandma came to visit and she brought a family friend and we kissed." Marnie rambled.

"I don't believe you. Your mother never would have let that happen." Abigale said

"Yeah." Cindy added. "If it actually did happen what's his name? What does he look like?"

"Luke. He has orange hair and he's really pale." It worked her friends started bombarding her with questions about Luke completely forgetting about the party.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review. Please excuse my bad spelling and grammar I was in a rush to post something today.**


	25. Luke's Mom

**Summary: Marnie meets Luke's mom for the first time.**

Marnie had just been on her way to the ice cream shop to meet her grandma Aggie when woman grabbed her hand.

"Marnie?" The woman asked. At first, she had thought it was her grandma but then she got a good look at the woman and she look nothing like her grandma. Sure, both women had blonde hair but this woman was taller and had the nose and ear characteristic of a goblin.

"Do I know you?" Marnie asked.

"I'm Helene." She said as though that explained everything but Marnie just started at her confused. "I'm Luke's mom." Realization dawned on Marnie's face. She had heard very little about Luke's mom and the things she had heard had been about how he had to get away from her. So of course, she had assumed his mother would be a bit more unpleasant than this woman.

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me dear. I know Luke tries to hide all of his friends from me. He says I'm too embarrassing for him to be able to bring any friends home. I blame it on this one time I accidentally left out his underwear to dry when his friends came over but when else was I going to hang it up to dry." Marnie didn't even try to respond to Luke's mom she was sure she could get a word in even if she tried. So, she just stood there and nodded at regular intervals.

"Well I have to go but it's been nice talking to you." Helene said as she started to walk away. Then Luke's mom yelled back to her. "Don't be afraid to come visit anytime you want. I promise I won't show you his underwear."

At that moment Marnie understood why Luke didn't want to bring her anywhere near his mother.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review. Also, I know I've been really bad at posting a chapter everyday but it is still my goal to have 31 chapters posted her by the end of October.**


	26. Not the same

**Summary: Luke has a conversation with his daughter.**

Luke watched his daughter sitting alone in grandma Gwen's kitchen. That was very odd behaviour for his little girl normally she was the one running around playing with her cousins.

"Is something wrong Cora?" He asked and she shook her head. He knew something was really wrong if she was lying to him.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked again.

Cora spared a glance to her two cousins playing in the living room. "I'm not like them." She mumbled.

"Of course your not they're siblings they're going to look alike," Luke said hoping he wasn't already having this conversation with his nine-year-old daughter.

Cora shook her head again. "I mean they look like mortals and grandma Gwen likes them better because they look normal. She doesn't like me because I look like a goblin."

Luke stomach dropped and he started to panic. He needs Marnie here Marnie was good at this type of stuff, not him. he never knew what to say and then he always ended up saying the wrong thing.

"I wish I looked like a mortal." She said.

Why did she have to be so much like me? Why couldn't she be more like Marnie? Marnie never doubted herself she always knew exactly who she was and she never doubted herself.

His mind was racing now as he tried to think of something to tell her. What had Marnie told him when he felt like this. He was pretty sure she had called him a stinky cheese and he didn't think that would work well on his daughter. Then it hit him the perfect thing to say.

"Alright I want you to listen to what I'm about to say because no one knows what you are going through more than I do. I know it seems like if you looked different you would suddenly fit in and everyone would like you but they wouldn't. The only way to get people to like you is to be happy with yourself and even then not everyone will like you but I promise you your friends and family will."

His daughter was just staring at him now with her big blue eyes.

No Luke thought. that was awful. It was the worse possible thing he could have possibly said. He should have just went and got Marnie she always knew the right thing to say. He was absolutely no good at being a dad.

Then Cora moved toward him without saying anything. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around his stomach. He returned her hug patting her back.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	27. Luke and Gary's child

**Summary: Luke cheats on Gary with Marnie.**

"What's that?" Marnie asked pointing to a jar on the table in between her boyfriend and Gary.

"That's Bartholomew Horace Xavier Marcus Abigale the first. It's our baby." Gary answered. Prince laughed.

"Its a project for school. We have to take care of the spider until the end of the week." Luke clarified.

Marnie had so many questions going through her head at once. Why did the spider have so many names? Why was it a spider and not a baby doll? Was the spider actually going to make it to the end of the week with Luke and Gary as its parents? However, she didn't get the chance to ask any of the questions before Prince did.

"So does that mean you two are now married?" He asked.

"Yes," Gary said

"No," Luke said at the same time.

Gary quickly covered the top of the draw with his hands. "How could you say you don't love me anymore? and in front of our child no less!"

"We aren't really married." Luke protested.

"Are you cheating on me?" Gary demanded. Luke rolled his eyes at him. "You are you're cheating on me with Marnie aren't you." Gary Accused faking a hurt expression on his face.

"Fine," Luke said jumping up from his chair at the restaurant. "Yes I'm cheating on you with her and I hope our child knows all about how I betrayed you." He shouted leaning down and pressing his lips against Marnie's in front of the entire ice cream shop.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please leave a review.**


	28. Lost

**Summary: Marnie refuses to admit she lost something.**

"Where is it?" Marnie demanded flipping over the pillows on the couch.

Marnie had spent the past half an hour looking for her broom that she had shrunk down to travel size the night before.

" I know I laid it down on the couch last night where could It possibly be." She snapped. Luke walked out from the bedroom where he had been checking for the broom in case it had somehow gotten lost in there.

"Marnie it's probably Los..." her hand slammed over Luke's mouth before he could finish.

"Don't say the word." Marnie hissed. "If you say the word than my broomstick will realize that it is the L word and then it will end up at Gort's house and then I will never see it again. Then I will make you go get it back for me." She threatened.

"That's not how it works," Luke argued sitting down on the floor giving up their search.

Meanwhile on the other side of Halloweentown Gort was examining his brand new broomstick before adding it to his junk pile.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it**


	29. Scary Knights

**Summary: Everyone in Halloweentown is afraid of knights part one.**

Marnie started awake as she heard her the door to her bedroom open then slam shut. She sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and saw Luke standing in her doorway.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" He asked. Luke was pale and shaking.

"Why Luke? Are you afraid there are monsters under your bed?" Marnie asked.

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "Monsters are not scary. Knights, on the other hand, those things are terrifying."

Marnie suddenly realized what was going on. "Is this because we watched that medieval movie last night because I promise you it's not real. "

"Please, I'm a twenty-one-year-old goblin I know the difference between TV and reality," Luke said indignantly.

"Then you don't want to sleep here?" Marnie countered.

"No, I do," Luke said moving toward her bed. "Your room is farther away from the front door so we have more time to escape if the Knights come to kill us."

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	30. Middle of the Knight

**Summary: Everyone in Halloweentown is afraid of knights part two.**

After almost seven years of being married to Luke and being a mom for five years, Marnie was no stranger to being woken up in the middle of the night by someone. So when she was woken up by something jumping on top of her leg she wasn't surprised to find Cora sitting at the bottom of her bed staring at her.

"What's wrong Cora?" Marnie yawned.

"There's knight under bed." Marnie hadn't believed Luke when he had first told her about how nearly all children in Halloweentown were afraid of knights. She had even mocked him for having been one of those children and now she was paying for it.

"There are not any knights in this house they are all dead," Marnie assured her daughter. Cora was definitely her father's daughter in every way shape and form.

Cora shook her head. "Benny's dead too and he was in our house yesterday." She slid down into the sheets. "I need to sleep in your bed so daddy can protect me." She added.

That thought was almost laughable. Luke was more afraid of knights than his daughter was.

"Fine," Marnie grumbled lying back down in her bed. She was in no mood to argue with her daughter in the middle of the knight.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	31. Fear of Flying

**Summary: Luke still has a fear of flying.**

"Luke come on were going to be late." Marnie snapped from her broom.

They were supposed to have been at Prince's house for his son's birthday party almost thirty minutes ago.

Luke shook his head. "No way. Forget it I rode you broom once to help you save Halloweentown I'm not doing it again just to get to a birthday party."

Marnie rolled his eyes at him then took her spell book out of her pocket. Luke took a few steps away from Marnie as she started flipping through her book. Then she found what she was looking for.

"Last chance to change your mind." Marnie offered.

"Marnie there is no way in all of Halloweentown you could force me to get on that broom."

"Okay," Marnie said as she started to recite a spell out of her book.

Then before Luke could even realize what was going on he felt himself begin to shrink before he was no bigger than the flower he had been standing next to.

"Don't worry I'll change you back when we get to Prince's house," Marnie whispered as she scooped him up and shoved him into her pocket.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to Halloweentown. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Halloween!**


	32. Wedding Planning

**Summary: Luke and Marnie planning their wedding.**

Luke was sitting on the couch at his parents' house while Marnie rested her head on his lap. Luke tossed a pile of papers he had just finished reading onto the floor. Wedding planning was exhausting, they had been reading papers and making lists all afternoon but it still felt like they hadn't even made a dent in the work they needed to do.

"What are we having for supper?" Marnie asked reaching up and running her hand down Luke's ear. He perked up suddenly at Marnie's question. Were they actually finishing for the night already?

"I was just about to go to Swampy's and pick up a frog burger." He said shaking Marnie off of him as he stood up from the couch. "Do you want anything?" He asked looking around the living room for his wallet.

"I meant at the wedding Luke!"

"Argghhh!" Luke screamed snatching his wallet from under a pile of papers. He couldn't deal with anymore wedding stuff. He grabbed the door handle shaking it uselessly to get out the door but it was already locked. He kicked the door angrily just to be sure that it was really locked. "Stupid witches and their stupid magical door locking spells." He mumbled more to himself than Marnie.

Marnie walked up behind him slowly as if she was afraid he would jump out the window if she moved too fast.

Luke was considering it, they were on the first floor and nothing could be worse than more planning.

"Come on Luke. Just finish this and then we can have supper." Marnie coaxed holding a sheet of paper in her hand. The sheet looked like a bunch of options for food.

"Marnie its almost 9. I'm starving. Is what people are going to have for supper in four months from now really more important than what we are going to have for supper tonight?"

"Yes." Marnie yelled.

"No." Luke yelled back. "Now unlock the door." Marnie scowled at him but the door swung open on its own a second later.

"Fine." She mumbled. "But don't complain when your family gets sick from having Hamburgers at our wedding." It was a feeble threat at best and they both knew she wouldn't actually go through with it.

"On behalf of my entire family we look forward to it." He replied already out the door.

"And I want chicken bits not a frog burger!" She yelled down the path leading to his parent's house.

"I know." Luke yelled back. "I wouldn't be a very good future husband if I didn't even know what food you like."

 **Disclaimer I do not own Halloweentown.**

 **A/N – So I won't post a chapter every day like I did last year but I do have a few new chapters I'm going to post this year. I'm also going to fix some mistakes in my stories from last year. I hope you all like this chapter and please leave a review.  
**


	33. Tricks

**Summary: Marnie wants Luke to get his hair cut.**

"Forget it I'm not doing it Marnie." Luke said picking up the pace as he walked down the street away from the hair dresser.

"Come on Luke it's down past your shoulders this is getting ridiculous."

"It is not this is how all goblins wear their hair." Luke tried. The look on Marnie's face said she clearly wasn't buying it.

"Luke I've met your family; Paul's hair is shorter than Dylan's!"

"That doesn't mean much Paul takes showers in his underwear there's no method behind the things he does.

"Luke that…" Then she stopped as if losing her train of thought. "Wait does he really?"

Luke nodded.

"That's not the point Luke. The point is you are getting your hair cut so that I can finally wake up in the morning without my hair in you mouth."

Suddenly Luke stopped and Marnie stumbled a few steps as she tried to stop as well.

"What's wrong Luke?" Marnie asked not sure why they had stopped.

"Fine. I'll get my hair cut if you finally go to the dentist. Its been over a year since you've last went."

Marnie looked Luke up and down as if considering his offer.

"You'll get you hair cut up to your shoulders?" She asked. He nodded. "Fine I'll set up an appointment when we get home."

"No need." Luke smirked gesturing to the building he had stopped outside of. "I already set up your appointment it's in ten minutes."

Marnie scowled at Luke sneaking glances towards the dentist office whenever she thought he wouldn't notice. "You tricked me." She accused.

He didn't even try to deny it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown.**


End file.
